neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ji Robinson
Hi there! This is my talk page. Message me if you have any questions, concerns, or if you just wanna say hello! To Do list I was wondering if you have a to do list of some kind that can be used to see specifically what needs help. I'm looking for something to help with, but I'm not sure where to start. (I'm you don't have one, it might be useful to create one. If you don't have time to, I could do it for you if you tell me somethings that need work. ^^) SereneChaos 17:32, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I don't play many of the games (except during the Daily Dare and GMC =P), so I don't think I could help much with those. I'll try working on the wearables. Do you have a format for those pages or should I create one? P.S. You might want to change your signature. It feels like your swearing at me when I haven't done anything. :/ SereneChaos 17:43, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I've made a test page for wearables here. I plan on eventually making the gallery include ever pet species. Do you know of anything else I should add or better colors to use for the infobox? PS Do you categorize your images? SereneChaos 18:41, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:great wiki! Thanks! ^-^ Honestly, I didn't make much of it though. I adopted the wiki about a month ago along with another editor and the homepage was left from the previous admin. I only made the logo, theme, and found the pictures for the sliders. Would you like me to write a long/thoughtout critique of your homepage (and would you like me to be brutally honest)? SereneChaos 17:50, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'm just going to pretend that was a 'Thank you for your hard work Wild, I hope you continue work hard on pages here!' -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 19:29, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Critique Okay, then I won’t hold back. =) The first thing I see (as a logged in user) is blank space. Below the wiki header is where ads are (I think, I have ad blocker, so I never see them), and below the bar where it says Home, … pages on this wiki, Add a Page, and talk, there is another black space. An eye caching image/the slider should be the first thing I see, not blank space. The blank space makes the wiki seem incomplete. Next is the “Welcome” image. It’s not bad, but not eye caching either. It’s forgettable. Under that is the slider. Your pictures are slightly pixilated (all images should be exactly 660px by 360px. It‘s better to crop then stretch an image) or of nothing (featured article and user). I’ll talk about each slide individually. 1)The images should be instantly recognizable. You should use something like the Treasure Keepers main characters or logo instead of the map so those of us who haven’t played it still know what that slide is about with out reading. 2)The featured article slide would be better if you used a picture of the article’s subject. The star picture isn’t interesting and tells me nothing about the featured article. 3)The Krawk Island slide is outdated (at least to a Neopian who uses Neo daily). You want the latest news, not something that’s been completed for a while now. But you don’t need to limit your self to new on Neo. Talk about something news on the wiki, like newly completed pages. But make sure it would interest everyone, editors and readers. 4)They should be of something of interest to all visitors. Visitors (readers, not editors) don’t care who the featured user is, they came for info. You don’t need to delete the featured user, just don’t display it on the home page. Next is some text. The grammar is not completely correct and the formatting is broken. It looks like a mess. After that is the red “Important” box with rules. It's unnecessarily big. You could easily make it much smaller. (Now I’m nitpicking) With the “musts”, bold text, and red, it seems unwelcoming. The last line also screams “shameless self promotion”. Last is the green “What's New?” section. It barely has any text and is useless. It could easily be moved to the Community Messages. It also has some broken formatting with the lupe image and isn‘t in the green box as I’m guessing it should be. And honestly, no one would still be looking at the bottom of the page. They’ve either moved on to a new page by now through the slider or search box or they’ve left. Now on to the theme and logo. Your logo matches your theme, but it’s small and the pets on it are unnecessary and look stretched. They also take away some of the limited space you have. The words, which are a similar color to their background and are hard to read, should be the only thing on there. (This part is more just my opinion)Your theme fits with the Neopets theme, but yellow and/or orange don’t make good background colors. They should only be used as accents, not as main colors. I’m of the opinion that the background color (where the articles and text are, not the part that currently has stars) should only be white because it’s easiest on the eyes, but that’s just me (I refuse to edit on wikis with black backgrounds because they literally makes my eyes hurt and give me a head ache and I can‘t be the only one). My last points are just on the wiki in general. None of the articles are long or go in depth on their subject. Granted, a lot of the pages’ subjects (like avies) don’t allow you to go in depth, but I have yet to see a long page that has info I don’t already know. The pages don’t appear uniform. You could easily make infoboxes for items, characters, and lands. Infoboxes are used on nearly every wiki I’ve seen and there’s a reason why. They collect basic info about a subject, make it easy to find, and they make pages appear uniform and professional. You could easily put statistics about an item, links to Neopedia article, a species’ day ect. in an info box to make pages more uniform. A lot of links lead off the wiki. This causes a reader to be led to a different site and likely not return. Links to Neo are useful, but there are many which could be switched to pages on the wiki. Lastly, a lot of articles are not written in a professional way and don‘t look as good as they could (i.e. Grarrl). Images make a page look better and catches a reader’s attention better than only text. You could easily have images of a Grarrl painted different colors, famous Grarrls, and Grarrl related avatars instead of only text. The opening paragraph is also unhelpful. It should have some info about Grarrls, not two seemingly random sentences. The page also is in desperate need of a proofread. The grammar is terrible for something that should be informative. I’m fine with mistakes on talk pages, blogs, ect., but an article should have near perfect grammar. Wow, I write too much. o.0 Sorry for the mountain of text! ^^; Hopefully it helps this wiki become the best it can be! SereneChaos 21:05, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Paint brush references Thanks for the link. =) I was just using the Rainbow Pool. I plan on uploading at least one picture every day. I missed a few of your post yesterday, sorry. ^^; Jellyneo is a good reference, but I would feel like I was stealing their images if I just copied them. *shrug* I'm weird. ^-^ And do you mind if I categorize the images of pets wearing a wearable? It'll help me know what I've already uploaded that I haven't added to a page. Your signature's a lot better. ^^ GL with RL stuff! =) SereneChaos 20:47, August 27, 2011 (UTC) It means "good luck". =) And thanks! SereneChaos 21:04, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome! No problem! ^-^ I like the color (hope it comes in a lot more species!), so I really don't mind. Plus, it's easier to make a page that has all the info on something when almost nothing is known. =P SereneChaos 21:12, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Request for help Hi Ji. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up. Did you have anything specific in mind for the main page? If you've seen a main page layout that you like at another wiki, please link me to it, and I'll work on setting up a similar layout here. Also, if there's anything besides the main page that you wanted help with, let me know and provide any details that you can. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:16, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Can I make a Destruct-O-Match 2 page saying it's in the Game Graveyard and still making it like a normal game page? Goblaze 20:08, August 31, 2011 (UTC)Goblaze, the one and only! Good Job Wow, Ji. You seem to be doing pretty successful on this wiki. Congratulations, you've come a long way from the bakugan wiki. ^_^ A great game died 21:10, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Duplicate page There's a Maractite and a Maractite (Color). I'm not sure if they are suppose to have different subjects, but as they are now, they are duplicates. Could you delete one or the other or tell me what the difference between them is suppose to be? SereneChaos 23:13, August 31, 2011 (UTC) No problem! ^-^ I've also been finding some duplicate images, so I added them to Category:To Be Deleted. Your userpage is very flashy and there's a lot of bold text. I like the flowting bar. =) SereneChaos 23:51, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Okay =) SereneChaos 23:54, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Finishing up Back from my lunch break. I'm glad you like the new main page layout! :) I just uploaded a new logo too. It uses the official logo with "wiki" in a similar font. Let me know if you want me to change it. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 20:39, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :I just changed the admin username color to lightseagreen. Hard refresh (Ctrl+F5) if you still see the dark blue. There are two templates used on the main page. One is very simple - Template:Header. It's used for the section headers. All you have to do to use it is enter . The other template is Template:Box Button, which is used for the "buttons" that link to the locations and games. Thankfully, the template page (which I copied from the DC Database wiki) has a good explanation of how it works. If you run into any trouble, let me know. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:40, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ::At the moment, a good place to find or get help with technical things like CSS is the new Admin Central Forum, specifically the Technical Help forum section. If you don't see a topic that already answers any question you may have, feel free to start a new topic. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:04, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Can I create a turning your pet sectionon the Rainbow Fountain 's page with these photos (P.S. Can you also put somewhere pics of what location formats look like) Shadow Ninja 11:44, September 2, 2011 (UTC)Goblaze Hey! How are you? Any new events? I hope you have a perfect day ahead of you! Janaethompson 21:34, September 2, 2011 (UTC)Janaethompson I'm A Newbie KD Hey Jamie, it's Joe. You know I'm pretty new to editing the Wikias, so could you give me some tips to fixing sigs, etc? Thanks. Just because we live in sadness, doesn't mean we have to live sadly. 20:02, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man, I'll definitely check it out ^^ Just because we live in sadness, doesn't mean we have to live sadly. 22:48, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Just asking... I saw it years ago on TV, but I can barley remember anything about it. ^-^; RE: Come BACK Hey Ji Robinson! I absolutely love how you've revamped the wiki! Though, sadly, I'd rather not have much to do with Wikia at all, sorry. Look, it's a wonderful wiki, I won't deny that, but it's the Wikia part of it that turns me off. Again, I'm so sorry! But shall you need any help, give me a yell on any of my talk pages across Wikia (though if it's about Neopets Wiki, I'd appreciate the one of this wiki!). --'Will k Narwhals, narwhals, swimming in the ocean... ' 07:46, September 12, 2011 (UTC) My computer automatically says "UTC" but I am in the central time zone Thank you 4 the welcome! I just wanted to stop by and say well "thank you fo-" wait a minute just read the title!Mcnugget Man 00:09, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:where ya been? Sorry, I've taken a hiatus from Neo for a little while, so I don't really want to do anything Neo related for now. ^-^; I'll go off hiatus eventually, I just don't know when. SereneChaos 21:17, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I'll help Yeah, I can help format pages. I might only do a few a day, since I'm currently working on some stuff for school. But I will do as much as I can daily. Page-Mistress 17:18, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Status Bar? Uh... hello again.I just wanted to ask how I can create a status bar like yours.I was also wondering if, once I get a status bar (If I can) if I could put a photo of a kacheek insted of an eyrie.Please reply! I'm giving you a reply to your reply late just like you did to me but seriously on to the question: How do I change my status? Mcnugget Man 01:35, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Well, I haven't got much experiece about Neopia and all those stuff. Just thought I'll check out about Neopets. I'll be doing what I can here. I haven't got much to do anyway, since it's my school holiday period up till the end of December. P.S. My sig. may strian your eyes. I'm working on the color formatting now. [[User:-OddDellaRobbia003-|'OddDellaRobbia003']] [[User talk:-OddDellaRobbia003-|(Talk)]] 02:11, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Neofriend Req. I'll send it right now, if I can find you. Thanks for the help! [[User:-OddDellaRobbia003-|'OddDellaRobbia003']] [[User talk:-OddDellaRobbia003-|(Talk)]] 02:52, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Neopets Guild Hey, Ji! Roughly 40% of the pages are "Short Pages". Maybe you would like to apply for a spotlight on Neopets Wiki after those are cleared up. I noticed many are meant to be short, so maybe you should explain tthat to Wendy. [[User:-OddDellaRobbia003-|'OddDellaRobbia003']] [[User talk:-OddDellaRobbia003-|(Talk)]] 03:45, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Meh! Let's wait till nex time, then. What shall I edit now? Any suggestions? [[User:-OddDellaRobbia003-|'OddDellaRobbia003']] [[User talk:-OddDellaRobbia003-|(Talk)]] 04:30, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Can't Commit to working on this wiki Hey! I saw your message just now! Im glad you appreciate the work i have done. I stopped for two reasons. A)the neodex which is a much better wiki B)I got sick of being pretty much the only person working on this wiki. I can't really commit to working on this wiki regularly cause im busy with other things. But if you want to drop me a to do list . I will try to help out every now and then.Riddleguy 16:19, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Metal's share of crap talk (lol) Nice to hear im a godsent 8D lolol. Pretty funny really. Anyway ill see what needs to be done and all, and yea ill look out for vandalism lol. Tho i cant block them cuz im no admin (not that i WANT to be one lol, well not nessecairily lol). Aaaanyway... ill see what i can do here to make stuff better :D Desperate much? Dude that help wanted sign makes you look DESPERATE as a whore woman who really needs money, on wall street. Besides I'll try to help out. If you'll have me. My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 05:16, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh and dude, you really need to have a vote, for the upgrades on this wiki. Make a blog, with a pool, and ask who wants the wiki to be upgraded. My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 05:16, December 2, 2011 (UTC) bro bro, u forgot to give me admin here... 23:43, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Petpet format Overall it looks really good. ^-^ It's simple, to the point, and clearly displays the info. It's not intimidating like seeing a big wall of text (they scare me, a lot xD). I also like the main page, it looks really organized. =) Also, it's completely fine, ask my opinion any time. SereneChaos 01:42, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! It just finally looked, editable. :P LOL Get it edit-able. Like edible. Anyway, no prob. My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 05:29, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, no problem. My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 05:47, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Advent Calendar I just noticed there's two pages about the advent calendar. *Advent Calender *Advent calendar ~KinHikari "And a partridge on a Perry!" 23:01, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Header Hey, So I made two for you guys. Here is what they look like when applied. Reply on my talk page with any concerns or upgrades you want. I'm also working on a 3rd one of Neopia, hope to finish it soon. I also made a ner logo :3 :http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/8/8a/4479421.png/20px-4479421.png Gallantmon v.X T CS , , . Option 2.JPG Option 1.JPG Chat Come to the wiki chat :http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/8/8a/4479421.png/20px-4479421.png Gallantmon v.X T CS , , . 23:49, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Huh What are you talkin about? :http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/8/8a/4479421.png/20px-4479421.png Gallantmon v.X T CS . 09:11, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :I didnt make that one, an old admin must have, but I replaced it with your current one. ::http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/8/8a/4479421.png/20px-4479421.png Gallantmon v.X T CS header Yeah, im working on it, im trying to see whats the best way. Which header do you currently preffer whats even better is that the old one doesnt cut their heads out. Done. Check it out bro! :D, i also moved the logo to the center Header what do you mean it didnt work? it worked for me fine http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/8/8a/4479421.png/20px-4479421.png Gallantmon v.X T CS , , did we agree on 17k or 20k Sure, and heres the auction page http://www.neopets.com/auctions.phtml?type=bids&auction_id=170978787 im reformatiing the image to iclude gordos. itll be up soon Lot 376549940 Will do. Sorry about the header, its been hectic recently and I didnt have enough time to do it. :http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/8/8a/4479421.png/20px-4479421.png Gallantmon v.X T CS , , 23:34, January 5, 2012 (UTC) TDF Alright So I had some free time, and guess what i played, THATS RIGHT! The Darkest Faerie. The Darkest Faerie/Gallery. Acts 1 & 2 are done. Acts 3 & 4 are work in Prog. Ill finish it later. These image dont violate nopets.com fair use, because they were taken from another source rather than the website, atlthough they still get credit. :http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/8/8a/4479421.png/20px-4479421.png Gallantmon v.X T CS , , 09:00, January 6, 2012 (UTC) HEY! I see you've mastered the headers. good job, but dotn forget to give me and fanon the credit hello Ji, I'm Darkened Pyrus the new troll of Bakugan and Sonic Fanon Wiki. DarkMemphis 09:34, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, kinda tried of done that today...I trolled Sonic Fanon and Airzel. I won't troll on here. You can talk to me on the IRC, just don't make your name the same as here. I thought charlie was trolling Bakugan Wiki too?DarkMemphis 13:16, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Thanks for the welcome :) I'll be sure to keep an eye on your goal list and see if there's anything I can help with too! Please let me know if any of my edits are conflicting with the general style of the site, I just kinda jumped right in :) I'm also wondering if it's better to hide most of the images on the pet/petpet lists (Faerie_(style)), to save so much scrolling. What do you think? The page looks a little plain without the images though, so maybe leave the first line of images and hide the rest in a box? --Grynd (talk) 19:48, January 26, 2012 (UTC)